1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to video encoding and decoding for parallel processing.
2. Related Art
As digital display technology has developed and high quality digital television (TV) has arrived, a new codec for processing large amounts of video data has been suggested. As hardware performance has improved, a central processing unit (CPU) or a graphics processing unit (GPU) for processing a video image is configured to include multiple cores and thus may simultaneously process image data.